The Mistake
by Francis Bonnefoy 24601
Summary: After waiting up all night for his boyfriend Antonio to come home, Lovino sees that he wasn't exactly faithful that night. So after kicking Antonio out in blind rage and heartbreak, it just gets worse.


**Ch:1 **

**It was four thirty in the morning. Four. Thirty. Lovino had been up all night worrying about his boyfriend who couldn't seem to answer a damn phone. He was sitting at the table by the door waiting for him. Antonio was pulled away by his friends to go out drinking, and it was a normal thing to happen, but he was always home by nine, sometimes ten. As Lovino was tearing up thinking about what could have happened, Antonio came stumbling through the door. **

**"Where the hell have you been idiote?!" he yelled, mostly out of concern. Antonio was a little wobbly and just started walking to their bedroom, not wanting to answer. Lovino stood up and took his wrist, then froze, noticing everything. He was drunk at one point, his shirt was buttoned wrong, his pants were unzipped, and he had several marks of hickies and lipstick around his neck and shoulders. "W-Where the hell were you?..." He asked again softly, in disbelief. **

**"I can explain..." Antonio muttered. "I was drunk, there was this girl at the bar, I didn't mean to-"**

**"But you did. Didn't you?" He asked, shaking. "You fucked some girl at a bar while I was up all night getting worried sick!" He shouted and shoved him. "You bastard! You cheating bastard!" **

**Antonio had sobered up from the night before and it broke his heart knowing what he did. "Estoy siento..." he said softly. **

**"Just shut up! Get the fuck out!" He screamed. Lovino had tears running down his cheeks now and really didn't mean half of the things he said right now with how furious he was, but that's just the way he was. **

**"I know you don't mean that. Just let me explain..." Antonio told him.**

**"What is there to explain?! You got drunk and had sex with some skank!" **

**"Well, si, but-"**

**"But what?!" **

**He sighed. "But it didn't mean anything. I was drunk..."**

**Lovino was still crying and roughly wiped his eyes. "I thought you promised not to sleep with random damn girls! You promised!" **

**"Estoy siento..." He repeated softly.**

**"That won't cut it! You go out drinking again, you never answer your phone, you make me worry about you, and when you come home, I find out you cheated on me!" **

**Antonio hung his head and started walking to the bedroom. **

**"I said get out..." Lovino said quietly.**

**Antonio turned to look at him. "Que?"**

**"Get out of my house you cheating bastard..."**

**He started tearing up a little. "A-Are you breaking up with me?..."**

**Lovino was quiet and held himself, looking down. **

**He understood and walked out the door, crying softly. As soon as he was gone, Lovino broke down and started sobbing alone.**

**The next morning, Lovino woke up from where he was asleep on the floor. He had ended up crying himself to sleep, and staying up until five didn't help. He looked over at the clock and it was now one in the afternoon. He sighed and sat up, thinking about that morning. He was still blindingly angry at Antonio and decided he needed to get back at him, make things even before he would take him back. **

**He stood and walked over to the phone to call his brother, Lovino. **

**"Caio fratello~" he answered happily.**

**Lovino just grumbled in response. "Hey, what would you do if the potato bastard cheated on you?" **

**Lovino didn't answer for a bit and it sounded like he was asking Ludwig what 'cheating' meant. The phone was picked up again soon. "I would cry and he would leave and I would move back in with you and Antonio. Why would you ask that?" He asked softly. **

**"... Antonio cheated on me..." He muttered, trying not to cry over the phone. **

**"What! No! He can't cheat on you he's so nice and sweet and he loves you!" Feliciano yelled, seeming just as upset about this as Lovino. **

**"Well he did stupid!" He shouted, then sighed. "Well what do you think I should do? I already sort of... Broke up with him..." **

**Feli sighed. "I'm sure he didn't mean to cheat. Are you sure he did?" **

**"Do I wear lipstick?" He asked, annoyed.**

**"Oh... Well I don't know what you should-" he was cut off by getting the phone taken out of his hand by Ludwig's brother. **

**"You should get revenge." He said simply.**

**Lovino glared through the phone. "If it wasn't for you and that creep this never would have happened."**

**"Francis and I left before him. Apparently Francis had a thing and I have some sort of curfew even though I'm older." He said, sounding like he was trying to tell Ludwig too. "I just heard about what happened, so ja, just sleep with someone he knows. That way you'd be even." **

**Lovino was about to tell him how idiotic that sounded, but actually saw the reasoning behind it. "...maybe..." He muttered and then hung up. **

**The rest of the day he thought about it. It wouldn't be cheating, he broke up with him last night. Even if he didn't want to, Antonio took it that way. It could even help get out all the anger and frustration he had built up from what happened. He had to think about who it would be though. He could go to a bar and sleep with someone random like he did, but meeting someone at a bar made him feel sick. So it had to be someone he and Antonio knew. Who he wasn't related to him or in a relationship. That meant Francis, Arthur, Rodrich, Elizabeth, Ned, Alfred, Bella, and whatshisface were out. He would rather shoot himself then let Sadik touch him. As he thought about it he sighed. The only one left was "The potato bastard..." He muttered. **

**The next day, Lovino knocked on Gilbert's door. His car was in the driveway so he was obviously home. He was going to be annoyed but Gilbert soon answered. "Lovino?" He asked, a bit confused. **

**His cheeks were pink and he invited himself in. "I want you to fuck me." He said simply. **

**Gilbert closed the door, staring at him. "Uh, what?..." **

**"I want you to take my clothes off, and put your dick up my ass." He said, like he was talking to a child. "Do I really need to explain this to you?" **

**Gilbert sighed and walked up to him. "Look, I was joking about the revenge thing." **

**"Well I don't care. It makes a lot of sense and Antonio needs to know how hurt I was." He started unbuttoning his own shirt and looked down and up at him, being cute. "Besides, I know you really wouldn't mind..." **

**Gilbert looked away and ran his hand through his hair. "I-I don't know, you're my best friends boyfriend..." **

**"Ex-boyfriend." He corrected softly and took his shirt off. **

**"And you sort of hate me..." He said, trying to keep his eyes away from him.**

**"I don't care." Lovino said and put his arms around his neck. **

**He looked down at him, blushing. "But - you... Fuck..." He muttered and kissed him, moving his hands to his hips. **

**That whole afternoon was full of Lovino and Gilbert filling the house with sexy sounds. First on the couch, then the bed, then while Lovino was trying to make lunch in the kitchen, and at the moment, he was moving up and down on Gilbert's lap while they were on the couch. **

**Neither of them heard the door open and close as Antonio walked in. "L-Lovi?" He asked in shock. **

**Lovino turned to look at him and blushed darkly, glaring at him. "What?" **

**"W-why are you naked with Gilbert?" He asked, his heart breaking with each word.**

**"Oh, I'm sorry, does seeing me with someone else hurt?" He asked angrily. **

**Antonio started tearing up and stepped back. "It was an accident... Th-This is just... Why would you do this?"**

**"You know damn well why you cheating bastard." He told him coldly and took Gilbert's face to kiss him. **

**Antonio started crying and ran out the door, slamming it behind him. **

**Gilbert pulled away from him. "Verdammed. I knew this was a bad idea..." He muttered. **

**Lovino was looking down and tearing up. "He was so upset..." He said to himself, realizing he didn't think this all the way through. "I made him cry and run out..." **

**Gilbert sighed. "He was crying when he showed up yesterday too..." He mentioned. "Sobbing actually..."**

**Lovino slapped him. "Why didn't you tell me?!" **

**He put a hand to were he was hit and blinked. "You hit weirdly hard..." **

**"I'll hit you again if you don't tell me why you didn't say anything!" He yelled.**

**"You never asked and you're hot and I told you I was joking and fuck you're sexy!" He quickly explained. **

**"I know I'm sexy you bastard!" He yelled more. He got off of him and threw his clothes back on. "The sex was awesome though right?" He asked, smiling. Lovino just gave him the finger and stormed out. He felt sick and distraught and used and he walked down the street, looking for Antonio. **

**A/N: yay! That was chapter one! I think there's just gonna be two or three chapters in this one and I'll have the next one out... Eventually... So yay another fic! Ihavetoomanyineedtofinishomg but I hope you like this one. It's my first Spamano fic too! And, Prumano... I don't know how I ship them so hard but I do... Anyway, please review! I love all of you who read my stuff.**


End file.
